


It's Alright, It's Okay

by The_Royal_Gourd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Coran is sort of more camio, Hurt/Comfort, I am soft for Keith, Keith support, Lady Pidge, M/M, Pidge as an actual gremlin, Soft Boys, and so is lance, homesick!Lance, though I one hundred percent support agender Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Gourd/pseuds/The_Royal_Gourd
Summary: It was a great day, Lance knew it was a great day. The thing is that something's missing. It's seriously bumming Lance out, and he's having a real good sulk about it. The thing is he's not expecting anyone to notice.Then Keith walks in.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	It's Alright, It's Okay

Lance is lost in the stars again. 

In like, a metaphorical way. But okay, also literally. 

It’s long after everyone has gone to sleep and lance has wandered into some remote corner of the castle. Down a lonely looking hallway he’d found what looked like a small viewing room, three huge bay windows with low couches recessed into the floor. He’s tucked himself against one of the windows, his legs splayed across the floor. The bright blue lights of the castle are dimmed to a gentle navy, making the stars seem even brighter than usual. 

Lance traces the spaces between the stars like the darkness is the whole point.

Right now Lance is shooting through space faster than he could have imagined, lost in this infinite place and it should be exciting. It is a lot of the time. Flying spaceships so fast they leave blurry afterimages and liberating the universe is great! They’re doing important stuff, and Lance looking like a badass while sniping down Galra doesn’t hurt, plus they see so many cool planets. 

So it’s great. 

Only sometimes, sometimes like today, it’s… Less great.

It’s not easy being out in space when everything Lance knows is back on Earth, back god knows where. Lance doesn’t even know where they are right now. 

Today they’d been at this planet, Plumen, or Pluvaem, or something and it had been very watery and very sunshiney. There had been beaches, white sand and waves this brilliant emerald green. They’d all gotten to enjoy the water with Allura’s blessing. 

Even Keith had gotten in the water briefly. Though Pidge had stayed on land with so much sunscreen she practically glowed. They’d spent hours there, Lance starting splash wars with Hunk then Keith when he realized how huge the waves from a guy Hunk’s size could be. By the end of the day Keith was as red as a lobster and Lance’s mouth hurt from smiling so much. It was great. 

Now though, the homesickness Lance has been battling all day’s finally caught up to him. It’s easy to be fine when there’s the noise of people all around you and bright light chasing away any dark thoughts. In the quiet stillness of the night, Lance thinks about his family and how very far away they are.

He sighs, breath fogging the window and blurring the stars. Lance is sure there’s a metaphor in there somewhere, but he’s never been great with metaphor, especially at ass o’clock in the morning.

Lance rolls off the window sill and flops to the floor. 

He’s wedged between the couch and the wall which is not super comfortable, but Lance just groans and gets ready to suffocate in the plush carpeting. 

“Lance?” And just as Lance had been ready to accept his soft, fluffy death, he shows up.

“Keith.” The carpet muffles Lance’s voice but he turns to try and give Keith the stink eye. the only thing he can glare at from down here though is dust bunnies. Stupid couch in the floor.

“What are you doing up?” He’s sure Keith is crossing his arms up there, wrinkling his stupid face up, being concerned and is suddenly glad he can’t see it.

“Clearly I am not up, I am laying down.” Lance scoffs, almost inhaling a couch bunny. “Keep up Keith.”

Keith laughs, the noise soft in the night. Lance hears the gentle pap of footsteps and when Keith speaks again his voice is closer.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What are you doing awake?”

Lance really tries to make his carpet death quick this time. “cn’t smfp.”

“Sorry what?”

Lance sighs, giving the carpet another couple seconds to take him out. He does not meet the sweet embrace of death and so spends the next minute wiggling his way onto his back. From his new position, Lance can see Keith standing at the edge of the couch. He’s got his arms crossed and he’s giving Lance the brow.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Keith looks away down the hall.

“Yep.” Lance slaps the couch. “Come, be part of the no sleep club with me.”

Keith shrugs and steps down onto the couch. He perches on the back, his elbows curled forward onto his knees. He looks down at Lance a smile flirting with the corners of his lips. “How do you know I couldn’t sleep, maybe I was just coming to make sure you hadn’t gotten your head stuck in a tube.”

Okay, that was one time! Lance scowls up at Keith. “Okay well obviously if you stayed here with me you’d be part of the no sleep club no matter what. But if you’re here to make sure I’m not being an idiot, Congrats! I’ve managed not to kill myself through incompetence!” he says, throwing his arms up, hitting himself in the face on their way back down. “You can go now.”

Keith frowns, brows carving little worry lines into his forehead. “I didn’t mean it like that.” His voice is soft, and Keith looks away down the hall.

Well fine. Because Lance doesn’t want Keith to look at him anyway, or in fact even be here. He’s probably desperate to escape Lance’s gloomy mood. “Yeah right, I know what you think of me.”

“Lance please.”

Lance screams in the back of his throat just a little. “Just let me be petty garbage Keith,” Lance turns his back on the couch so he doesn’t have to see Keith’s sad-ass pouty face anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Keith shuffles closer so that he’s perched on the cushions. His face is so earnest. Lance doesn’t know how a guy like Keith can still manage that and it makes his stomach wiggle around uncomfortably. Lance’s shoulders steadily make their way up to his ears.

“Nothing, I’m just a jerk.”

Keith hums and leans against the couch tucking his knees under his elbows. “Well you’re really only a jerk when you’re upset about something.”

Lance scoffs, he does not deserve to be called out like this. In fact, since Keith only has about two and a half feelings it’s a little hypocritical of him to bring Lance’s feelings into it. “You don’t even have feelings, how would you know?”

Keith quirks a brow and responds in the driest, sandiest deadpan. “You’re so right, I haven’t felt anything since 2304.”

Lance ruins the whole thing by snorting inelegantly into his elbow,“don’t go soft on me now.” When he peeks over at Keith he’s smiling, a little smug, and a hundred percent endearing, so Lance guesses it’s okay. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith says, the two of them smiling at each other in the vague darkness of the viewing room.

“Okay so maybe I am upset. A little. Maybe.” Lance sits up and leans against the foot of the couch, he draws his knees up and pillow his head into his arms, Lance peek out of the corner of his elbow at Keith.

“Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.”

“Keith!” Lance swats at Keith ineffectually while he laughs like a dick. Or like an angel, whatever. 

“Okay, okay. But seriously, what’s up?” He slides down so he’s sitting next to Lance and knocks their knees together, that same little smile on his face, but without the smugness so it just makes Lance soft.

Soft enough to maybe talk about his feelings, but just this once. 

“Today was a good day.”

“It was.” Keith says, clearly not following but patiently going with it anyway. Good ol’ Keith.

Lance picks at a thread from his shirt sleeve. “Yep.”

“But?”

“But It just wasn’t perfect! Which sounds stupid.” Lance rolls his eyes, at himself probably. “I know nothing is perfect but like, the water was this weird super green colour and the sand was white, but like, white white you know? There weren’t even any trees just these awkward little ground shrubs that looked like coral on dry land.” He glares into his palms and ignores the way his hands shake, it’s not even a lot, it’s fine. 

“You guys were all great, but being in that place that was close but it wasn’t perfect with you guys, and you’re totally my space family but you’re not-” The words choke off and Lance has to take a breath, he holds it until it burns and lets it out in a big woosh.

“But we’re not your real family.” Keith says, his voice quiet.

“Hey!” Lance shoves Keith, who just shoves him back. “You are totally my real family!” Keith’s smile at that is slow and shy and Lance is glad that Keith is part of his space family. “I just miss my parents, and my brothers and sisters, and my niece and nephew.” He looks back out at the stars, the ones that are so different from home. He can’t even say that somewhere his family is seeing the same stars, they just can’t.

“I was supposed to take my niece and nephew to swim this summer. We always have barbeques down by the beach, all of us together.” Lance is tired, and he lays his head on Keith’s shoulder because he’s tired. “I never really thought about how much they all support me until I couldn’t talk to them anymore. I called my mom every week when I was at the Academy.” His eyes itch, and he rubs at them. 

Keith’s head comes down to rest on Lance’s and he sighs. “You can talk to us too. I know we aren’t them, but Hunk thinks of you as a brother, and so does Pidge.”

Lance snorts. “Pidge thinks I’m annoying.”

“Yeah, but most of the time Pidge finds human contact annoying. Distracts from the tech.”

This time Lance actually laughs. “true true.”

“And I know Shiro can maybe seem intimidating to you, but he’s a great listener.”

“Space dad.”

There’s a pause, the kind that makes Lance think Keith is trying to figure out what to say. Or maybe how to say it. He reaches over and squeezes Lance’s hand.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you have to be away from your family.”

Lance squeezes back, “yeah.”

He breathes next to Keith for an indeterminate amount of time. It could be second it could be hours, Keith has a way of making time seem like a concept. It just doesn’t exist when they’re together like this.

Keith takes a breath. “You have me too.”

“I do.” Lance closes his eyes and drifts there next to Keith. 

***

Hours later Pidge pours screaming into the room, basically because she hates them she jumps on the couch and knees Lance in the head. “GET UP LOSERS!” 

Lance rubs at the back of his head, groaning. “Pidge why?” Hunk gives him a little shrug and an apologetic smile that is a little too amused to look innocent. Lance squint at him. Keith starts grumbling and Lance looks over as Pidge starts trying to climb Keith’s head. Keith somehow manages to scowl and look fond at the same time. 

Hunk sits down on the armrest and nudges at Lance who nudges back. “What are you guys doing out here anyway? Did you sleep here?”

Lance grins at Keith. “Me and Keith were having a club activity.”

Keith attempts to wrangle Pidge away from his head. “Did you even sleep?”

Pidge cackles, which is a sure sign that she definitely did not, and is probably riding a sugar high. Hunk pouts and makes puppy eyes at Lance. “You guys made a club without me??”

Lance is a strong guy okay, but he is so very weak to Hunk puppy eyes. “Awww, no hey, buddy. It was the No Sleep Club, you don’t wanna be part of that club. You need your sleep.”

Hunk nods, conceding the point.“I do.”

“I DON’T.” Pidge pumps a fist in the air and cheers.

“Pidge please.”

“NO SLEEP CLUB!” 

Shiro walks in looking absolutely too old for this shit. He gives pidge an exhausted look, squeezing the bridge of his nose, hand on his hip. “Why is Pidge yelling?”

Pidge throws her arms up from somewhere on Keith’s shoulders. “NO SLEEP CLUUUUB!”

Keith winces. “Pidge, you’re yelling right in my ear.”

Pidge’s grin is shit eating and she finally stops trying to climb Keith and just plops against his back. “Good, I hope you go deaf.”

Keith is trying to look annoyed but keeps smiling and ruining it. Shiro sighs. “I’m glad you’re taking initiative on the team bonding thing, but can we maybe not scream first thing in the morning?”

Keith smirks at Shiro. “Yes, dad.”

Shiro’s brow furrows. “Hey now.”

“Noooo.” Pidge flops back on the couch groaning. Lance twists and starts poking at her feet, grinning when she tries to wiggle away.

Allura walks in trailing the flowing silk of her robes, she looks elegant as always. She also makes Shiro straighten and Lance stop poking at Pidge. “Paladins, what are you all doing here?” At least Pidge isn’t on Keith’s head still. “Shouldn’t you be on your way to breakfast? We have quite the busy day planned you know.”

Hunk stands wringing his hands and laughing. “Sorry Allura, we’ll be right there.”

Pidge starts another attack on Keith’s head and her look softens with a sweet giggle. “I suppose there isn’t too much of a rush.” She turns and nearly walks into Coran who starts ushering her down the hall jabbering on about weeblums and nunvill?

Lance shakes his head and makes a grab for Pidge. “Alright Pidgey, it’s feeding time.”

Pidge snaps at Lance’s fingers with a shark-like grin. “Bite me.”

Shiro grabs Pidge by the waist and lowers her down next to the couch before things can get violent. “Guys, Breakfast.”

Pidge scoffs and rolls her eyes hard enough to strain something. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever Dad.”

“I’m not that old.” Shiro says, brow furrowed.

Pidge huffs and stomps away. “Let’s go Hunk.” She says, grabbing Hunk by the arm.

Hunk stumbles along behind her. “Pidge slow down.”

Shiro sighs and looks at Lance and Keith standing side by side. “So, you guys okay?”

Keith nods and looks at Lance. Lance looks at Keith and not out at the stars. “Yeah, we’re good.” Keith’s hand brushes against his. Lance’s chest glows like he swallowed a sun and he can’t help but beam at Keith. 

Lance grabs Keith’s hand and starts tugging him down the hall. “C’mon Keith let’s go! There won’t be anything left if we leave Pidge alone with Hunk’s cooking.”

Keith smiles back and squeezes Lance’s hand.

Shiro looks at the viewing room, it’s a cozy little space. He glances out the window but gets caught by the view. Hundreds of thousands of stars stretch out as far as you can see, They throb like lit up hearts beating in space. 

It’s a nice view.

Shiro gives it one more moment before turning and following after the distant sound of the younger Paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Lance and Keith play footsie under the breakfast table like GAYS.  
> I support Pan Lance and Super Gay Keith. You can fight me about it but it's not like my mind is gonna change.
> 
> THIS IS FIC. This is my VOLTRON FIC. This is my FIRST EVER PUBLISHED Voltron fic. Wowie Zowie.  
> I actually never thought this would happen because of my deep-seated insecurities. But don't worry tell me your opinions, tell me what I could do better. I would love to know.


End file.
